Pokemon mystery dungeon Revenge for a Fallen
by wolfboydude52
Summary: When a riolu's sister is killed, he avenges her death. Though the summery is short, so is the story. M for descriptive injuries, swearing, and murder.
1. Chapter 1

"What?" He wondered. The riolu was injured. He was bleeding from multiple wounds, had many shattered bones in his

right hand, and was quickly bleeding out. "Rrrgh..." He groaned as he tried to stand up. He successfully stood up, but fell and quickly started fainting. Before the

last traces of conciousness faded from him; he thought he heard somebody. He did hear somebody, a young shinx that was walking by. The shinx was humming

the rescue team Pokémon theme. He was about 10 in human years, which is 5 in Pokémon years. He noticed the injured Pokémon, and yelped.

The shinx then wondered, "What is that?" "What ever it is, it needs help." Shinx thought. " He carried the body to his house and got it

inside.

"Ahh!"The luxray dad yelled.

"W-what _is_ it?" The Luxio older sister wondered. "A riolu, I think." Shinx said. "Well, what ever it is, it needs help." Luxray said. They poured oran berry juice on

the wounds, and wrapped him up in bandages. The riolu woke up covered in juice, bandages, and blood. "Ugh..." He groaned, struggling to sit up. "No, lay down,

you need your energy." Luxray said. He agreed and layed down. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked. A sudden and sharp pain shot

through him. The father saw the look on his face and covered his son's ears. "FUCK!" The riolu yelled. Feeling better?" The

luxray asked. "Yeah." He responded. "Well, in response to your question, my name is Harry." Harry the luxray said. "Ryan"

The Riolu said. "Luke." Luke the shinx added. "Amanda." The Luxio said. "What happened to you?" Amanda asked. "A

group of bandit snezals attacked me, though they now know not to mess with me." He said. He laughed weakly. He then

remembered that his little sister was all alone. With a new source of energy, he jumped up and ran out the door. "Hey

wait!" Harry yelled. The house was a mile out of treasure town. He left to go get an apple for his sister. His parents would

be working, so she was home alone. He hadn't thought that he would be ambushed, and they lived close to team razor

wind. He pushed anybody out-of-the-way, one Pokémon yelled, "What was that for!" He eventually got home, and found

that the door was missing. "Shit." He thought. He entered the house, shouting, "Little sis? Are you here?" She was too

young of a skitty to fight well. He went to the living room to find her dead body. "NO!" He yelled. Her corpse was

suspended on a wire on the wall that was stuck in her back. She was missing a back and front leg. mostly dried blood was

pooled below her. Some blood was still dripping from her mangled corpse. She was missing one of her ears, and her entire

tail was ripped off. Her fur was stuck to her head with blood. She was already rotting, her body starting to smell badly. He

guessed that she had been dead for a few hours. A message on the wall that was half written in her blood, and half in red

paint said, "Never mess with the snezal gang." He was feeling in pain physically and emotionally. He was depressed, sad,

angry, and many other feelings at once. He heard his parents come home from their jobs as explorers. "Ryan, where are

you?" She asked. She obviously heard his sobbing and quickly rushed into the room.

"What's- Ah!" She yelled as she saw what was left of her daughter. "I promise that she will be avenged. I PROMISE!" He yelled, leaving to go and find the

snezal gang. He would find them and avenge her death. Nothing would stop him from his goal, he wouldn't even let death

stop him.

/

What do you think, this is rated M because the definition of M rating on this site is for 16 or older. I think this qualifies. This isn't my first M

story, fantasy quest on actually is. I let loose a few swear words in this, the first time I actually complete a swear word. Read and

review please. I think I made the spacing better, but I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

He decided to put up a request on the board. It read "Locate the snezal gang. They killed my sister. They are too dangerous to fight alone

unless you're a high level, or are a strong fighting or fire type. Once you have found them, tell me and we'll go together." The mission was ranked

one star because they were very powerful. It isn't easy to kill any Pokémon, and they would die before they would be captured. He decided to go

and look for them himself until someone decided to choose his mission. He decided to look at close places first because it had only been a few hours

when they killed his sister and they are surprisingly clumsy. He decided that the only safe place for them would be in a mystery dungeon. He

decided to look at the easy dungeons, because nobody would think that they would go in short and easy dungeons while wanted. He decided to look

at easy and close to the town dungeons first because that would be the last place anybody would look. He knew that anybody with half a brain

would realise this and go hide there. The easiest and closest dungeon would be beach cave. He went looking there first.

F1

He entered and found himself next to a shellos. It was easily defeated with a regular attack. He looked around and was attacked by a kabuto. He

defeated it easily. He went down a corridor. It led to an empty room. He stumbled while leaving the room, hurting his already injured foot. "Fuck! I'll

have to be careful not to hurt myself anymore." He said. He went back to the room he started in. He saw another hall and went into it. When he

was out of there he saw the stairs and a corsela and a kabuto. He defeated them easily. He went up the stairs.

F2

He quickly saw that three Pokémon had surrounded him. A corsela, a shellos and a shelder. The shelder was defeated quickly with a regular attack.

The corsela tried to attack but he quickly avoided the attack. He knocked out the corsela. "Grr!" The shellos growled in anger. He knew that the

shellos was defending its home, but he didn't care. He was on a mission and nothing would stand in his way. "You invade home, I hurt you!" The

shellos said. Pokémon in mystery dungeons can talk, but not well. He knocked it out, and it disappeared without a trace. "Mystery dungeons. Making

Pokémon disappear when knocked out is still a mystery today." He thought. He went down a corridor and saw that the stairs were there. He went

up.

F3 and 4

He had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen the next floor. He shook the feeling off. "I wonder why they even try." He thought

after knocking out a shellos. He went down a hall to a dead-end corridor. He went back to the room he started in and took a left instead of a right.

He found the stairs and went up. When he did he found himself in a giant room. The only other Pokémon in there with him were the snezal gang.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokémon, it goes for every chapter.

Chapter 3 A fight to the death

"Huh!? What!?" The sneasel gang were confused.

"My sister will not be killed without her death being avenged!" He yelled.

He charged at them, yelling "For my sister!" The sneasel gang were all thinking "How did he find us!?" They questioned. They quickly got over their confusion to

retaliate at the advancing Riolu. He skillfully avoided them and hit one sneasel with a force palm. The sneasel was knocked out and disappeared. "Four left." He

thought. The riolu used counter. The dumbest snezal used fury swipes and hit him five times. It did about 125 damage. The damage was countered, but the

sneasel wasn't knocked out, however it was hurt badly. He was bleeding worse than before. Blood was coming out from his tail, his torso, his paws, and many

other places. "I won't lose to you!" He yelled, determination filling his entire body. They all charged at him, using fury swipes. The riolu fell to the ground, bruised

and cut up terribly. "Don't mess with the sneasel gang!" They yelled. Slowly, the riolu got back up. "Fuck you!" He yelled, the countering the moves. They were

knocked back, wounded and tired. They charged at him again. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He yelled with each force palm that he used, each one stronger

than the last. The 4 remaining sneasel gang quickly collapsed and disappeared. "Never mess with a determined riolu." He said. He exited the cave and was

content as he collapsed in the sand. He smiled as he passed out.

A/N: Due to popular demand (Of one author) I published chapter 4. I also fixed this chapter, I misspelled sneasel multiple times and I fixed it. I hope you enjoy

the better spelling of Pokémon names.


	4. Chapter 4

An azuril came on the beach, shouting

"Come on! I want to play on the beach!" The little Pokémon let out a scream that could have come from a Pokémon one hundred times his size when he saw the mass

of blood and fur that was Ryan.

"Azuril, what, Ack! What is it!?" Maril shouted. A few people of treasure town came after hearing the colossal scream from azuril.

"Wha- Huh!? What happened!?" Ursarang shouted. "We don't know." They admitted. Ursarang checked his pulse. "He's alive, for now. We have to get him to

wigglytuff's guild. They can help him." Ursarang said.

"I agree." Shuppet said. Ursarang carefully and gently picked him up and carried him to the wigglytuff guild.

They brought him inside, where chatot asked "What is it?" "Some poor Pokémon that was beaten to a pulp." Ursarang said. "Can you help him?" Azurril asked. "I have

very little knowledge on the odds of how likely he will survive." Chatot lied. He didn't want to tell them, the kids, that he was basically dead.

"We will see what we can do." Wigglytuff said. They put him on a hay bed, where the hay irritated his wounds, though he couldn't feel it. Wigglytuff cleaned and covered

the wounds. "I'm afraid that is all we can do." Chatot said. "Yeah." Wigglytuff agreed, sadness dripping from his voice like a wet sponge. What they didn't know was that,

soon after they covered his wounds, he passed on.

"Huh?" The semi-aware spirit said. "I'm rising up? That's my body... I died." Ryan's spirit realised. "I'm rising, where am I going? To arceus's domain?" The spirit

wondered. He was in front of a gate suddenly.

"You are not ready, you succeeded at your final task, however, you need to live." A voice said. "Okay?" Ryan said. He started falling, and falling, and found himself on the

ground, in his body. "AAAAHHHHGGG!" Ryan screamed in pain. Three Pokémon rushed in there: wigglytuff, chatot, and chimecho.

"Y-your awake!" Chimecho screamed, not believing what was seen. "I'm _alive_." He said. "Yes, you must be lucky." Chatot said. Ryan looked up and said "Yes, I agree."

Ryan said, glad that he was alive and glad that arceus gave him one more chance.

/

Because the great fiction writer 4fireking wanted to see this, I wrote it. This is for you and for all who wanted to see how it ends. I kept my promise in the authors note.

He didn't die right at the end, but a short time after it. I fixed one typo, a missing space that I needed to fix. It's fixed now. I made the spacing a little better also. I also

fixed a few more typos and stuff.


End file.
